


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Harry Styles, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, How Do I Tag, Hurt Louis Tomlinson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis Tomlinson in Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What a Feeling [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 2





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> helloo my bunnies here is another chapterr.
> 
> Enjoyy xx

When harry woke up that tuesday morning he felt better then he had the whole month. He thought it was maybe the fact that he got a new friend, but even he knew deep down inside it was because of louis. Although he would never admit to that, so he just stuck with thinking it was because he met zayn and had someone else other then louis to talk to. 

Well he did talk to this one irish boy, named niall in his french class because their professor made the students introduce themselves to other random students. Niall hadn't talked to him out of school yet so who knows if he actually wanted to befriend harry. But besides niall he really didn't have anyone else. 

He was used to not having many friends honestly, his whole life he'd been the shy kid and who would want to become friends with that type of person. The type of person who didn't go to party's and who didn't drink or smoke, and would just prefer to be at home studying and doing work. Well at least that's what harry thought about himself. 

Harry however shook the thoughts so he wouldn't ruin the day by all the negative thinking. He wanted today to be a nice warm cozy day, where he would not have anything in the way of his unrestrained mood. That quickly went all downhill when he heard a loud whine and scream come from louis bedroom. He got the duvets off him and rushed to louis bedroom door where he knocked not wanting to walk in on louis changing or something of that sort.

Louis on the other side of the door heard the loud knock and managed to let out another whimper but also spoke out a quick, "Come in."

With that harry was quick to open the door and go over to louis, who was holding his foot with one hand and the other hand on his drawer beside him.

"Geez louis, you okay? Did ya hurt your foot on something love?" harry let out in a sympathetic tone leading louis to the bed. 

"Yeah got up to use the loo and didn't see where i was going and stubbed m'toe on the fooking drawer."

"You're very clumsy y'know that?" harry spoke out to the older boy next to him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Wanna be a doll and get me and ice pack now?" the boy holding his foot spoke out.

Harry let out a small chuckle, nodding at him, getting up walking to exit louis room, as he was walking out of the door he spoke out with a smirk on his face, "By the way, like that new nickname." 

Louis looked up to him to reply to his sleazy comment, but harry was already in the hallway going to the fridge to grab an icepack as he was asked to. Harry remembered that today was a school day so he looked up at the clock in the kitchen while opening the fridge door, the clock read 7:18. He was good on time seeing as his class started at nine am. He had decided to start leaving about ten or fifteen minutes before nine so he wouldn't be in a hurry. 

He snatched the cold item from inside the freezer and walked back to louis, who was laying on his back on the bed, he was drooling a bit and was letting out tint snores. But to harry the drool didn't matter he just cooed at the sight in front of him still thinking louis looked very peaceful sleeping. Harry's mind went to thinking of an idea to wake the older boy. It was a little mean but why not mess around with him a bit. 

Harry walked up to the bed where louis was sprawled out at and bent down to where louis foot was, he slowly brought up the ice pack close to where louis foot was before pressing it down on his calf making louis yelp out in shock sitting up on his bed whilst doing so he kicked harry right on the chin. The two boys let out groans of pain. Harry from obviously getting hit in the chin, and louis from hitting his foot yet again. 

"Ow ya fucker! That was fooking cold ya litle shit!" louis practically yelled to harry who had let go of the ice pack and now was holding his chin, on the bedroom floor whining in pain.

Harry looked up to the boy on the bed saying, "Hey that is no way to talk to me," he pouted not liking getting called names, "And m'sorry.. didn't mean to hurt ya more. Just wanted to mess around with ya as a joke."

"Right sorry for yelling at ya princess, that just hurt like hell. Now we both need ice packs," louis said chuckling and helping up the taller yet younger boy off the ground. 

"I guess we do," harry spoke out giggling still holding his chin while sitting on the bed.  
"Let me go get you an ice pack for ya," louis said trying to stand up but quickly failed doing do as he let out a groan and sat back on the bed.

"I'll just go get myself one. You just stay here snd don't move your bum off this bed." he said standing up like louis had tried moment's before, he actually could walk properly and he went to the door to grab yet another ice pack. Louis hummed in response to the green eyed boy walking out of his bedroom.

Harry soon came back with a ice pack for himself and grabbed louis the one he had brought him before their incident happened. He placed it onto his leg whilst louis let out a whine. 

After a little while they got bored of just sitting on louis bed so harry decided to make breakfast for louis as he didn't want him to starve to desth. They decided to just watch a movie while they ate their breakfast. Half way through it harry had to get ready for school. He didn't want to go since he actually had fun with louis in this short while. But he eventually had to actually go, so he made sure louis would be okay on going to school which louis replied to with a 'yes i'm fine. I'll be good to go to my classes, my foot just needs to heal for for a couple more minutes.' 

Harry wasn't sure on leaving him alone but he decided to just let it go and get ready for school. When he was done, he walked back into louis bedroom to tell him he's on his way out and if he needs anything to just text him. And with that harry was out the flat and on the way to his first lesson of the day. This morning was not at all what harry planned it to be but he wasn't that mad about it, well except for getting a small bruise on his chin, he didn't mind about everything else that had happened though.

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to the beatles while uploading this and it was amazingg.
> 
> wear a mask and remember that i love yaa MWAH


End file.
